Talk:Drones
Drone's cloaking devices I hadn't realized it, but this article looks to mostly deal with Mass Effect, not Mass Effect 2. in ME2, the geth recon drones have cloaking devices. This ability is specifically mentioned by one of your squadmates on Haestrom. I'm not sure how this could get worked into the article however. I don't remember drones cloaking in ME either. Dammej 00:03, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :When and where on Haestrom? I can remember them saying anything about cloaking drones. Lancer1289 00:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::I was playing on Insanity. The first time the drones are introduced (three are hovering near the entrance of the first arena where you meet a Geth Prime. As soon as you see/shoot them, they cloak away (sometimes... seems bugged), and a squad mate mentions it. Dammej 00:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Hmm, I guess I'll have to check that. Lancer1289 00:08, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's worth noting that, in previous playthroughs, I never saw them cloak either. It's entirely possible that it only happens at high difficulty levels. I did always hear their comment about cloaking however. Dammej 00:14, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well I guess I'm the one who is wrong here. Just managed to get to that point, heard the comment, and saw the drones cloak. Also found a youtube video that confirms it. So it looks like cloaking is part of drones. I'll just modify the info because they never cloaked in ME. Lancer1289 00:24, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::They definetely cloak even on the lowest difficulty setting, not sure whether if on the first playthrough or not. Setimir92 01:06, June 8, 2010 (UTC) The drones definitely cloaks in Haestrom. If I remember correctly, it was near the place with huge pillars and Geth Primes. Teugene 05:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Cleanup I added the cleanup tag because this article needs info about Assault Drones, Rocket Drones, and the Geth Recon Drone in ME2. It's possible that each of those deserve their own page, but I just added it here for now. Dammej 02:42, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed they all deserve their own page because we have pages of all enemies. Info here should be limited to a brief overview and should provide a link to the main article. I believe UERD is working on a Geth Recon Drone page, and I'll see about the other pages. Lancer1289 02:45, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Do we really need a separate page for Assault Drone and Rocket Drone? In ME2, they have exactly the same stats, and they even look exactly the same. The only difference between the two is that one shoots rockets and the other shoots what sounds like M-8 Avenger fire. Can't we just have a single page for both? Dammej 04:44, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :With the standards we have for a page for every enemy and every enemy type, yes we do. They both have different functions so they do have to have different pages. Lancer1289 04:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I vote for a single page, because it seems that the only difference between them is their armament. As an example, we don't have different pages for Eclipse or Blue Suns troopers with different weapons. I think it should be mentioned in the armament or capablility section only.Harbinger265 04:57, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :Harbinger has the same thinking as I do. I think Assault Drone should be used as the page, with Rocket Drone as a redirect to it. They're only different enemies because their name is different. If they were both just called "Assault Drone" we wouldn't have this discussion. Also something to think about... these enemies appear in the same places. Dammej 05:01, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)However the problem comes when we have to name the page, do we call it Assault Drone, or Rocket Drone? Drone really just doesn't sound like a good page name becuase it is too close to the name for this page. It's the naming thing that causes the problem, however I am open to solutions about what an alternate name could be. There will be a page for Alliance Rocket and Alliance Assault drones, so I don't see why this should be any different. Lancer1289 05:02, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::Addendum: There will also be seperate pages for Geth Assault and Geth Rocket Drones as well and we do have pages even for minor enemies so I really don't see why this would be a problem. While we don't need a page for Blue Suns Troopers that are armed with a Vindicator or an Avenger, these drones do peform seperate funcitons so they do warrent their own pages. Lancer1289 05:09, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::The Geth assault drones at least look different from alliance assault drones, so I don't take issue with that. But really, Rocket Drones and Assault Drones look the same, appear in the same places, and have the AI governing them. I'm going to make the assault drone page... someone else can make the rocket drone page if they -really- want, because it's pretty much identical. Dammej 05:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Category As I am working on creating the various enemy drone pages, I was thinking about creating a category for the drones. As there are are going to be about 10 or so pages for drones, I think a seperate category is in order. The second thing I was thinking of was either creating a seperate category for turrets or should they be included in this category? I have a seperate proposal on the Talk:Turret page. Thoughts? Opinions? Lancer1289 22:13, June 27, 2010 (UTC)(Slight mod: Lancer1289 22:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC)) :I'd say turrets might fit in the drones catagory. The only real difference is that drones can fly and such, after all. Arbington 22:23, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :I'll echo Arbington's thoughts. Whatever category it is, I think both drones and turrets belong to the same category. Dammej 03:09, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm not so sure. If it were just the Alliance drones and rocket drones and whatnot, sure, I'd be inclined to agree. But there are also the geth Recon Drones, which are quite different from all the rest, and I'm not sure if I'd be comfortable lumping them into the same category as stationary turrets and such, given that they are actual individual geth units. SpartHawg948 03:15, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well what about just using the non-geth units, drones and turrets seince this seems to be the way it is leaning, and putting them into the drone category. Lancer1289 03:46, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::What do you mean, just the non-geth units? The way I see it, Drones is one category, and Turrets is another. Ideally, it would be nice to merge them, but you can't take away the two facts that A) Geth Recon Drones are drones, and B) Geth Recon Drones are markedly dissimilar from turrets. SpartHawg948 03:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::What I ment was using the drones that didn't have geth in their name, i.e. Advanced Assault Drone and the like. However I think to seperate categories would be a good idea as well. Anyway I really don't see the problem with putting all the drones into a category becuase they are drones and turrets respectivly. They are all drones and all are enemies at some point so I really don't see why putting all the drones into a single category would be a problem. Lancer1289 03:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Me neither. I just don't think drones and turrets need to be in the same category. It's like putting geth troopers and turrets in the same category. SpartHawg948 03:54, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Given the niggle about Geth drones, yep, separate categories. Dammej 03:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Enemy Combat Drones Do you think that enemy-created Combat Drones should be given a small section as they are technically hostile drones, complete with their own health bar? 19:23, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah I don't see how that is relevent here as this is really a disamb page for drones in general, with brief descriptions and links to their individual pages. I really can't see adding a combat drone box and not having one for the rest. Lancer1289 19:28, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :It is weird, especially because they all have the name in common. Yet I think they don't quite belong here, since they are the product of a combat specialist's "tech power". There is a link to the combat drones at the top of the page. -{- AnotherRho 19:31, October 20, 2010 (UTC)